Sceny na pustkowiach Tatooine z Nowej nadziei
thumb|right|300px Sceny na pustkowiach Tatooine z Nowej nadziei, to sceny filmowe odgrywające się na pustyniach planety Tatooine w roku 0 BBY. Sceny są częścią filmu Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja, który wpuszczono do kin w 1977 roku. Opisane sceny łączy jedynie to, że odgrywają się na pustkowiach Tatooine. ''Opis scen: thumb|right|250x200px thumb|right|250x200px thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px Po ucieczce w kapsule ratunkowej ze statku kosmicznego Tantive IV, droidy C-3PO i R2-D2 lądują na pustyni planety Tatooine. Pozostawiwszy za sobą kapsułę, droidy ruszają w podróż do cywilizacji, jednak R2-D2 chce ruszyć w kierunku majaczących na horyzoncie skalistych wzgórz pełniąc zadanie powierzone mu przez księżniczkę Leię, natomiast C-3PO chce ruszyć przez piaszczyste wydmy. Roboty rozchodzą się każdy w inną stronę. C-3PO wędruje bardzo długo pustynią, aż w końcu dociera do szkieletu potężnego zwierzęcia i zauważa w oddali błysk promieni słonecznych odbijających się od metalu. Kiedy przyjrzy się dokładnie widzi zbliżający się pojazd (Piaskoczołg). W następnych scenach jest już na jego pokładzie, złapany przez Jawów. R2-D2 dociera do skalistych wąwozów. Posuwając się jednym z nich zostaje zaatakowany przez Jawów, którzy wcześniej pojmali C-3PO. Jawowie unieruchamiają go wystrzałem z blastera jonowego i zabierają do swojego piaskoczołgu. Wewnątrz piaskoczołgu R2-D2 ponownie spotyka się z C-3PO i później wszyscy razem są wystawieni na sprzedaż na obrzeżach farmy wilgoci Larsów. O nieco później miejsce lądowania kapsuły ratunkowej zostaje odnalezione przez szturmowców imperialnych wysłanych przez Dartha Vadera. Na miejscu odkrywają, że w kapsule znajdowały się droidy. Oddział szybko rusza ich tropem. Następne sceny na pustkowiach mają miejsce po ucieczce R2-D2 z farmy Larsów. Luke wyrusza wraz z C-3PO w swym landspeederze X-34 tropem zbiega. Zapędzają się daleko w skaliste pustkowia za pustynią i nie zdają sobie sprawy, że są obserwowani przez Ludzi pustyni. Znajdują droida w skalistym wąwozie, jednak kiedy chcą wrócić, R2-D2 ostrzega przed zbliżającymi się istotami. Luke postanawia to sprawdzić. Zabiera strzelbę, makrolornetkę, C-3PO i wspina się na ścianę wąwozu. Przez lornetkę zauważa Banthy, które służą Ludziom piasku w formie zwierząt domowych, ale nigdzie nie widzi Tuskenów. Wtedy zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowany. C-3PO spada z urwiska, natomiast Luke zostaje obezwładniony przez Ludzi pustyni. R2-D2 ukrywa się w szczelinie w skale i obserwuje jak Tuskenowie przywlekają pozbawionego świadomości Luke'a w pobliże jego speedera i rzucają się do łupienia pojazdu. Wtedy okolicą roznosi się potężny ryk Smoka Krayt i przestraszeni Ludzie piasku uciekają w popłochu. Sprawcą dźwięku okazuje się być stary pustelnik Ben. Ocuca on Luke'a i przywołuje do siebie R2. Luke poznaje go i opowiada mu o dziwnej zawziętości małego R2-D2. Pyta Bena czy zna generała Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Ben przyznaje, że chodzi o niego. Obi-Wan stwierdza, że rozmowę dokończą w jego domu ze względu na to, że Tuskenowie niedługo wrócą w większej ilości. Luke zabiera jeszcze potłuczonego C-3PO i wyruszają w podróż. Następne sceny na pustkowiach mają miejsce po opuszczeniu domu Bena. Luke zaofiarował Obi-Wanowi, że podwiezie go do Anchorhead. Podczas podróży natrafiają na zniszczony piaskoczołg i pomordowanych Jawów. Luke rozpoznaje niektórych Jawów i odkrywa, że to piaskoczołg klanu, od którego kupili C-3PO i R2-D2. Obi-Wan uświadamia mu, że zniszczeń musieli dokonać żołnierze Imperium. Luke zostawia wszystkich i gna swym speederem do domu. Po odnalezieniu zwłok wuja i ciotki na spalonej farmie wraca do wraku piaskoczołgu, gdzie droidy i Obi-Wan kończą palenie zwłok Jawów. Luke oznajmia Obi-Wanowi, że poleci wraz z nim na Alderaan. Wraz ze zmianą planów Luke zabiera wszystkich wprost do portu kosmicznego. Ostatnią sceną na pustkowiach jest przerwa w podróży na płaskowyżu tuż przed Mos Eisley. Luke i Obi-Wan patrzą z góry na pustynną nieckę, w której znajduje się port kosmiczny i otaczające go miasto. ''Postacie biorące udział w scenach: thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px|Tuskenowie rabują śmigacz Luke'a. *Jawowie **Jek Nkik **Nebit **Dathcha **Enjikket **Yeelhoy **Ukchet **Ezjenk **Pachwenko **Zubwen *Ludzie Piasku *Szturmowcy **Mod Terrik **Davin Felth (1023) **1047 *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi ''Droidy biorące udział w scenie: *C-3PO *R2-D2 ''Rasy w scenie: *Ludzie *Tuskeni (Ludzie pustyni, Ludzie piasku) *Jawowie ''Pojazdy i statki w scenie: thumb|right|250px *Piaskoczołg *X-34 landspeeder *Sentinel-class landing craft (od edycji specjalnej) ''Zwierzęta w scenie *Bantha *Dewback *Smok Krayt (wspomniany) ''Ciekawostki: *Sceny kręcono w Tunezji *W scenie ze szturmowcami przy kapsule ratunkowej w edycji specjalnej filmu z 1997 roku dodano wiele elementów, takich jak dodatkowych szturmowców, statki i dewbacki. Źródła: thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px|Dom Bena. *Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja (różne wersje filmu: 1977, 1994, 1997 - edycja rozszerzona, 2004) *Nowa nadzieja (nowelizacja książkowa) *Ilustrowany przewodnik po statkach, okrętach i pojazdach Gwiezdnych wojen *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Kiedy wieje pustynny wiatr: opowieść szturmowca *Udana transakcja: opowieść Jawy *The Visual Guide - Chapter 7: Land of the Jawas *The Visual Guide - Chapter 8: Droids for Sale ''Zobacz także: *Scena w piaskoczołgu z Nowej nadziei *Scena w pokoju konferencyjnym z Nowej nadziei *Scena w Tantive IV z Nowej nadziei *Scena w Kantynie z Nowej Nadziei *Sceny w domostwie Larsów z Nowej nadziei *Scena z niszczyciela z Nowej nadziei Kategoria:Sceny